A Love For A Love
by The Bunny Queen
Summary: Pashmina's most recent relationship has gone down the tubes. But she soon meets a new person who might mend her broken heart. Or will he?


a/n: thank you reader for checking out my newest story! i'm sorry if the story is a bit weird. it's difficult trying to think of ideas... well, please enjoy and read! for a heads up, this story should be about 3 or 4 chapters!! i'll let you read now! please don't forget to review!! sorry about the crappy title...it was last minute!!

disclaimer: i do not own hamtaro.

A Love For A Love by The Bunny Queen

On a dark night...

_Sleeeee..._ "Ah...god..." whispered a pained voice.

Crimson liquid soon escaped from the speaker's pale thin wrist. _Clank._ Was the next sound heard in the empty white bathroom as the girl dropped her weapon, soon followed by tears. The pale, light brown haired girl brought herself up from her kneeling position and turned the faucet.

"That should do it." spoke the girl. "Why...why did it turn out like this?" she asked herself. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and adjusted her clothes as she began to put antiseptic on her new wound. "Ah...I shouldn't keep them waiting." She flashed a smile at her reflection only to notice it looked fake. She sighed heavily then went out the door to the group of teenagers sitting around their clubhouse's largest room.

"Hey Pashmina! Come sit with us here!" Shouted Sandy from the other side of the room.

"Okay!" smiled Pashmina, _But it's a fake smile isn't it? It always is._ Pashmina soon joined the rest of the girls as they were happily chatting away. "So what are you all talking about?"

"Well, we're talking about our previous dates! And if they're jerks or not!" answered Bijou.

"So Pashmina, how's it like, going with Stan?" asked Sandy who was sipping on a glass of lemonade.

"Oh um...we broke up." silently replied Pashmina who was fidgeting with her hands.

"What?! Why?! You two were like, so cute together!" almost shouted Sandy as she almost choked on her lemonade.

"Oh well...I caught Stan...cheating on me..." solemly replied Pashmina as she tried to pull her sleeve on her newly slit wrist.

"Pashmina what are you doing?" asked Bijou as she reached out to grab Pashmina's wrist. As soon as she had control of Pashmina's wrist, Pashmina winced as Bijou grabbed her arm from her wrist. Bijou quickly pulled Pashmina's sleeve to the middle of her lower arm where she had uncovered Pashmina's dangerous secret.

Pashmina pulled her arm back and began crying with her hands in her face. "I'm sorry!! I know...I know...I shouldn't have done this! But...it's all my fault..." sobbed Pashmina.

"What do you mean it's all your fault?! Stan's like, the one who cheated on you!" angrily said Sandy as she eyed Pashmina's wrist.

Pashmina's clean sleeve was now covered in blood as the antiseptic was removed when Bijou moved her sleeve. "Pashmina! You shouldn't do that!! Do you want to die?!" screamed Bijou.

"What?! Pashmina dying?!" shouted the boys from the other side.

"Like, stay out of this guys!" loudly replied Sandy as she pulled Bijou and Pashmina to her room. As the three girls entered Sandy's room, Pashmina fell on the floor and began crying face down. "Pash get up! Don't let one guy put you down! Especially my brother!" shouted Sandy.

Pashmina's whimpering was all that was heard, until Bijou said, "Umm Sandy, shouldn't we get Pashmina something to eat? I'm sure she hasn't eaten yet."

"Hmph. Fine. But like, don't bring a knife or a fork or like, anything sharp!" warned Sandy who was kneeling next to Pashmina who was still bawling on the ground. "Look Pash, like, get up. You can't just start cutting yourself because some idiot cheated on you!"

"I can't easily get over this Sandy! This is awful! Ugh... ow... my wrist hurts..." replied Pashmina as she tried to reach her wrist with her other hand. Her attempt failed as her reaching hand was slapped away by Sandy's hand.

"Don't touch it! It might like, bleed more!" shouted Sandy as she began to look through her first aid kit. She brought out antiseptic and a square piece of cotton along with medicial tape, and put it beside Pashmina as she turned the other way to her door to lock it. "Here. It might hurt, but you shouldn't like, have done it in the first place." Sandy carefully applied the antiseptic to Pashmina's wrist, then taped the cotton square to Pashmina's wound.

"I'm so stupid! I wish I never agreed to go out with that two-timer!" shouted Pashmina as she brought down her other arm to hit Sandy's bed.

"Hm...Don't worry Pash you will like, find someone who's like, perfect for you!" said Sandy as she tried to brighten up her friend. A knock on the door was soon heard. Sandy unlocked, then opened the door to find Bijou holding almost half of the entire pantry and refridgerator's contents.

"I brought the food!" weakly said Bijou as she quickly ran into Sandy's room to drop the food onto Sandy's bed. "It was not easy trying to get this! I had to sneak all this food." wheezed Bijou as she opened a bag of Cheetos.

"Well, we're like, glad you survived!" smiled Sandy as she reached for a chocolate chip. "Hey, since like, all this food's here, why don't we like, watch movies and gossip? It will like, help Pashmina forget about Stan!"

"That's a great idea Sandy! I'll go get some movies from my room!" and with that, Bijou dashed out of Sandy's room. After a few minutes, Bijou came back with what seemed to be thirty different movies. "So, what do you want to watch?"

Sandy and Pashmina looked through the dvds until Sandy spotted _The Wedding Planner_. "Let's watch this!" happily said Sandy as she showed Bijou and Pashmina the dvd. Her reply from Pashmina was a nod and her reply from Sandy was two thumbs up. Sandy popped in the dvd and turned her lights off as the three began watching the previews.

end of chapter one...

a/n: hello reader! well, here's a new story that i was just in that kind of mood to write! i don't know if it's good or not. i'm sorry if the characters seemed out of character!! but i would love to hear what you think of it so please review!! thank you! oh just as a heads up, in this story and in _When Best Friends Fall In Love_ we'll be meeting a new character soon! if u all are wondering why i posted the same chapter, its cause, i didn't notice but, i needed to type out the 30 in 'thirty different movies'. if u didn't notice ok! please look forward to the next chapter!! .:The Bunny Queen:.


End file.
